


Knotted

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Fanon, Ficlet, Kinbaku, M/M, Shibari, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krok and Spinister experiment with alien rope play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotted

**Author's Note:**

> Krok has a mouth in this fanfic, though I usually try to avoid it. Sake of porn, blah blah.
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://captainbaneberry.tumblr.com/post/122568522913/knotted-baneberry-the-transformers-idw): because a reblog is always appreciated! （●>ω・）ﾉ

Spinister often has a hard time holding a conversation. He is, on the occasion, paranoid and prone to outbursts. Though suspicious, he does have the ability to welcome people into his life if they deem themselves worthy of his short attention span and time.

So, there wasn’t a lot about Spinister that made him attractive in an intellectual sense. His personality also needed a tune up or ten. But physically speaking, it was a whole ‘nother story. An amazing contrast from his fairly simple mind, for what he lacked in some fundamental understanding and smarts, he made up with in brute strength and very, very skilled hands. Medical work came naturally in a way such as breathing in and breathing out. It was a gift he was born with and honed, not learned or studied.

With extensive knowledge on the Cybertronian body, it didn’t surprise Krok in the least that he knew exactly what he was doing. Sure, it was a little… curious, that Spinister knew anything about bondage, let alone one that originated from an alien race they were hardly familiar with. But Krok wasn’t going to complain - and, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t.

Rope in your mouth sorta keeps you from voicing your opinions, among other things.

Krok had been in some interesting, tight (heh) situations before, but this was entirely new, and right up there on top of his list. Spinister had situated the ropes perfectly, tediously; it was actually a very fascinating show, watching his hands work, threading the ropes and tying knots, and when everything was complete, Krok’s patience was very much rewarded.

Strategically placed, the ropes forming this full body harness rubbed and ground into all the right places, pleasing, and teasing all the sensitive nodes. There was a level of pain, but one Krok could appreciate and quite liked. But the pleasure was overwhelming, and his spark skipped a few pulses at the fact that it felt good _everywhere_ ; he was almost drowning in wonderful sensations.

All the while, the trigger-happy Decepticon with a dumbfounded intrigue with his own hands knelt behind him. Krok, on his knees as well, hands tied in charming knots behind his back; crisscrossing over and around his torso, working down between his legs, where the rope coiled and ground into both cord and hyper-sensitive outer-port lining. Krok huffed into the moist rope buried in his mouth.

Large hands wrapped around the two tendrils, and yanked. The cords wrapped around Krok’s body tightened. Krok grunted loudly, body jerking forward; Spinister was still tugging, pulling the ropes tighter and tighter. Metal groaned as it gave to the pressure, and Krok slouched forward like a puppet on strings, whimpering into the gag.

"I know it doesn’t hurt," Spinister said, his face suddenly next to Krok’s head. He pressed against the smaller Decepticon’s curved back, pushing him down another inch, still wonderfully and cruelly manipulating those ropes. "I mean, it does, but— It’s a good hurt, right?" And by his tone, it seemed he actually wanted an answer. Verbally. But, wait—right. Well, Krok’s body language was telling all the same.

Releasing one rope and some pressure to Krok’s body, Spinister slipped his hand between Krok’s legs, grabbing his cord. He gave it two hard pumps, enjoying the muffled cry and the way Krok almost slammed back against him. “The ropes sure help, but I think my hand does a better job,” Spinister snickered, very proud of himself.

Spinister continued jerking off his very grateful, shivering partner; a minute later, a rope swung around in a flash, and Krok choked as it was suddenly digging into his throat. He dropped his head back, growling; the rope was grinding right against his vocalizer. The hand working his cord picked up the pace, and Krok suddenly felt very, very dizzy, heat rising up his backstrut and flooding his processors. His chest rose and fell in a heavy rhythm, the ropes rubbing along with the movement.

Before his throat could be crushed, the rope fell loose, and Spinister was shoving him over. Krok helplessly hit the floor; fingers looped into the ropes around his waist to both hold on and hold him up. He turned his head, cheek to the floor, just as Spinister pushed inside him. Right to the damn hilt and oh God, it hurt, but the cry he made was desperate and needy. His arms behind his back twitched in their bindings, fingers digging into his palms until armor dented.

Spinister continued thrusting into him as he leaned forward, once more spread over top the smaller ‘Con. He dropped his face into Krok’s neck, nuzzling his maskplate into his nape, making such happy little chuffing noises. Fucking Krok practically through the floor.

And Krok didn’t mind, not at all, because the pain was not as overwhelming as the pleasure, and it was a pain that Krok could appreciate and quite enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> The type of pattern Spinister is using is the _karada kikkou_ full body harness.


End file.
